Dark Emblem Ring
by Mint1900
Summary: Many are lurking to obtain the Dark Emblem Ring can Steve keep out of trouble. R&R It's updated feel free to comment.
1. Dark Emblem

**Dark Emblem Ring**

_**ChapterOne**_

Bryan is out on the loose and is dangerous than ever. The endless power generator, which Dr. B recently installed in Bryan, is the cause of his extended psychopath. Many of Yoshimitsu's Ninjas called the Manji Clan are out seeking to bring Bryan to an end since it is impossible to attain him alive. Not let alone Bryan also has possessed the Dark emblem ring. This 24kt gold black diamond ring is known to boost up anyone's power.

Gaining up on him the ninjas prepare themselves on high rooftops to trap Bryan. As he casually walks down the dark streets Bryan can sense the present of the ninjas. He stops as he turns up to the rooftop with a wicked smile. "There's no need to sneak up on me...I surrender!" Bryan shouted as he suspended his hands up into the air.

Cautiously the ninjas reveal themselves as they jumped down off of the rooftop. There were at least twenty-five of them. One ninja looked at another ninja to signal to move in. Bryan stared maliciously at the ninjas that were closing up on him. "Don't tell me you are all scared? It's not like I'm going to bite." Bryan said as he laughed like a lunatic. Bryan's laugh caused the ninjas to step back some. They were afraid that Bryan would kill them just as he did to the others at Yoshimitsu's headquarters. "Hand over the Dark Emblem ring." The Ninja's ordered. "What ever happen to please? Here catch it." Bryan said as he took the ring off of his finger and threw it at one of the ninja that was nearby.

As soon as they retrieved the Dark Emblem Ring the ninjas' quickly threw a sturdy net over Bryan while he was still surprisingly standing calm. "See you got me. Was that hard to do?" Bryan asked mischievously. Each ninja grabbed the ends of the net and started to drag Bryan to their headquarter. They all were still uneasy on why Bryan was allowing them to capture him. Perhaps the black fluid has filtered out of his body somehow? Whatever it was they were still suspicious of the matter. "Do you think we should tranquilize him?" One ninja whispered. "No dopey...he's an android. Androids don't feel anything." The other ninja explained.

Suddenly the ninjas were unable to pull the net anymore. They have taken their eyes off Bryan for a second, which could be their worst mistake they ever made. They quickly turned around and were startled to find Bryan out of the net and pulling it from the other side. Before they could even let go of the net Bryan yanked the ninjas and speedily swung them around. When he let go of the spinning net the ninjas flew into the sky.

The few that remain on ground charge after Bryan with kicks and punches. Some of the hits from the ninjas that landed caused Bryan to stumble back some. But it wasn't for long that Bryan regain his balances and came back with his Mach Breaker move. The Ninjas flew violently in the air slamming into each other. Their unconscious bodies were scattered about. With a satisfying smile on his face, Bryan walked over to one of the unconscious ninja that was carrying the ring and placed his foot over his face. "Such weaklings...give me this back." Bryan said as he bended over and took the ring out of the Ninja's hand.

Applause came from behind Bryan. "Very well done! I couldn't have done it any better then you." A stranger said. Bryan turned around with an unpleasant look on his face. "Who are you?" Bryan asked not caring to talk at all. The tall purple color haired man replied, "My name is Violet and oh I can be pretty much anything. I can also be your worst nightmare. So listen up, I need the Dark Emblem Ring." "What's in it for me?" Bryan asked as he gripped onto the ring tightly. "Name it and it's a deal." Violet said with a stern face. "As the look of you...I doubt there's anything you can grant me that I'll be interested in." Bryan said not willing to negotiate it anymore on the matter. "Don't be foolish and let your eyes be deceived. Give me the ring I can promise you that you won't regret it." Violet said as he pushed back a strand of hair from his eye.

Bryan looked down at his hand as if he was contemplated on whether to give it up or not. "Come on Bryan. A strong person like you doesn't need such a needless ring. Why not trade it for something you really need. Let's say like a new body? Rulership over the Mishimas?" Violet said persistently as he tried to bribe Bryan. "You're right. Here." Bryan said as he reached his hand out for Violet to take it. "Very good. I knew you were smart enough to recognize a real bargain." Violet said as he went to get the ring. Just as Violet came close enough to the ring Bryan snatched his hand back. Bryan then quickly grabbed Lee's stomach and maneuvers his fisherman hold. As he pound Lee onto the ground Bryan gave out a psychotic laugh. "I'm never deceived but I am a deceiver. Haaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahah!" Bryan said as he looked at the battered Violet.

Bryan lifted his foot up to stomped on Violet's head, but he was stopped by a piercing noise. "Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhhh...what is that?" Bryan yelled irritated as he held his ears in pain. "So Androids do feel pain." Violet said as he struggled to stand up. In his hand he held a small looking remote control. "Stop it...stop it!" Bryan continued to yell as he started slamming into walls in an attempt to escape from the high pitch noise. "What stop this? In my hand I hold the combat tamer. Only robots or Androids are able to hear this high pitch noise. I only use this for selfish androids like you. If you just would have listen to me from the beginning I wouldn't have to do this. I'm a fair guy though, so I'm going to give you one more chance. Give me the Dark Emblem Ring now!" Violet demanded. "Never!" Bryan said as he took off running. "That's right run but you won't get far." Violet said as he ran after Bryan.

Bryan could still here the loud ringing in his ears that felt like knives running through his eardrums. Still running Bryan put the ring in his pocket so that he could concentrate on running faster. He turned around to see if Violet was behind him. When he turned back around he bumped really hard into someone knocking them to the ground. Not caring at the time who it was Bryan continue to run.

The guy who Bryan knocked down got back up. "You idiot next time you watch where you are going." Steve shouted as he dust of the debris on his pants. He looked down and spotted a shiny gold, black diamond ring next to his foot. He picked it up and started analyzing it. "This must've came from that jerk that rammed into me." Steve said as he was still looking at the ring. "Better hold on to it. If I run into him again, and after knocking some sense into him, I'll give him back the ring." Steve said as he put the ring on his ring finger. "Pretty sweet! Wait until I show Paul this beauty." Steve said a bit excited.

Violet caught up to Bryan with the remote still in his hand. "You are trapped, so give it up." Violet said forcefully. "Ugh...here I'm sick of seeing your face it's worst then the piercing noise." Bryan said as he dug into his pocket where he put the ring. "Hmm...that's funny I don't have it." Bryan said startled as he checked all of his pockets. "Don't play games with me." Violet said as he put the remote frequency higher.

Bryan fell to his knee as the noise was cutting through his ears. "I don't have it. I must've dropped it when I bumped into that...guy." Bryan said desperately. "I see it's possible, since it was in the hands of a brainless Android. Alright you better go get it back and I'm going to make certain of that." Violet said as he put the frequency up to the highest level. The high pitch noise caused blood to pour out of Bryan's ears and noise. Finally he passed out.


	2. Dark Emblem Hunt

Author's note: I do believe Violet is definitely is Lee. I actually found many sites who also states in Violet's profile that he is Lee. Also Violet looks just like Lee except Violet's hair is purple and he wears sunglasses.   
Chapter2 

It was 2pm when Steve walked into the café. He sat patiently as he waited for Paul. Beside him a well-dressed man in a black suit, who looked like he belong to some type of mafia, sat cautiously watching Steve. Steve felt a little threaten by the man's stares. "_Cut it out Steve you are just letting those mafia jerks get to you. Not every man dress in a black suit is one of them."_ Steve struggled with his thoughts. Still feeling unease, Steve got up and moved to a table not too far away, so that he would be able to keep in eye on the man. "He should've been here before me." Steve said as he checked his watch.

Paul finally walks into the café 10 minutes later. "Took you long enough." Steve teased. "Yeah well I tried to get here as soon as possible, but the policeman stopped me to give me a speeding ticket. I wasn't even speeding. So anyways, what happen to you last night?" Paul asked. "Nothing. Oh yeah some guy bumped into me and drop this." Steve said trying to avoid answering Paul's question. "Woooo...baby. Looks like a genuine black diamond." Paul said as he stared admiringly at the Dark Emblem Ring. "Yeah I know. I'm just holding on to it until I find the guy again, then I'll give it back to him." Steve said as he was looking at the ring too. "Hmm...well as nice as this ring is it doesn't explains why you left your place so late last night. You know being your bodyguard and all is becoming difficult. I can't guard anyone who's not there for me to watch." Paul said irritated.

Steve turned his head and stared outside of the café's window. "You don't understand. It's driving me crazy that I have to be hemmed up in my own place because of a bunch of no-lives idiot. I've become paranoid. If the mafia wants to shoot me then let them I have to live my life. I'm starting to feel like you're my daddy that has to watch over me constantly. I don't want that." Steve said depress. Paul nodded his head and responded by saying, "Well maybe if you hung out with me more you won't feel like that. I mean it...you should give riding a motorcycle a try, it's awesome. Then we can go to the bar and get a couple of drinks and babes. How about it?"

Steve looked at Paul indecisively. "I don't know." Steve said not really wanting to say yes. "Ahh...come on. A rich boy like you deserves a little fun once in awhile." Paul said hoping it would entice Steve. "I guess I'll give it a try." Steve finally answered. Paul smiled as he thought to himself, "_Perfect...I'll give him his freedom and I'll be doing my job at the same time_." Steve grabbed his cup of water and took a sip from it. He then asked, "So where would we be riding our motorcycles?" Paul smiled and replied, "Right, at Free Lane Street. That is what most motorcyclist calls it. Usually there's races that takes place there around 6pm."

Steve laughed and said, "That's early for a bunch of old motorcyclist." Paul frowned and replied, "We'll see if you are going to have that same attitude once you challenge one of us in a race." "Sure...whatever...old man." Steve jeered. "Shut up...punk." Paul said with a smile.

The well-dress man that was once watching Steve got up and left. He stood in front of the café as he pulled out his cell phone and made a phone call. "Hello Ms. Sniper. There's been a change of plan. Instead of just annihilating Mr. Fox I need you to get the Dark Emblem Ring that he possess and then kill him. You got that." The man ordered in his Italian accent.

The woman answered in a sophisticated tone of voice, "Yes I'll make sure of it." "Good I know you will." The man said as he hung up. He got into his Mercedes and took off.

As Nina hung up she held her cell phone close to her chest. "Why can't you stay out of trouble?" Nina said as she looked across the way from her hotel room's window at the café where Steve is in. She has been watching Steve ever since she found out that he was her son. Nina hope that one day she'll be able to meet Steve in person and find out more about him.

Steve walked out of the café with Paul. With her sniper gun she looked through the scope to get a closer look at him. "Maybe I don't have to kill you. If I just get a hold of that Ring Mr. Vincent would be more than satisfied." Nina plotted with a grinned. She got into her everyday outside clothes tight blue jeans and a black tight plain shirt. "Now to stir up a exciting entrance." Nina said as she went to exit the hotel build.

Bryan's body was open from his chest down to his torso, as he laid flat on a metal table still unconscious. "What makes you so powerful. How are you able to defeat the Manji and still stand unharmed? Not even 100s of my combats can succeed. There must be a secret deep inside here." Violet said intrigued by Bryan's strength as he examined the inside of him.

Violet was about to stitch Bryan back up until his eyes suddenly came across something unusual deep into his stomach. "What's this?" Violet said as he moved some wiring to the side with a scalpel. "A generator? Hmm...I never seen one really likes this. That's Very clever though. Looking at the structure of the generator it looks too complicated to even duplicate. My only way in being able to install power this advance is to obtain the Dark Emblem Ring. The evil, unstoppable powers that my combat would've attain. Not alone with the ring in my possession I would have complete control over them. People would then have to submit to me." Violet said as a sly smile crept on his face.

Bryan's eyelids started to twitch. "He's about to wake up. I need that Ring. Like I said you are the one to get it." Violet said as he stood behind Bryan's head and with the same scalpel he sliced open enough layers of skin from his forehead to reveal his metal skull. With a big, powerful drill Violet drilled a whole into Bryan's skull. "With this small chip you would have no control over your power. It'll basically be all mines." Violet said as he placed the very small sliver chip inside his head.

After that Violet stitched Bryan back together. He waited for Bryan to wake up completely from his unconsciousness so he can give him his first order.


End file.
